


Undercover Martyn

by bennijie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bars and Pubs, Bucky is sad, Bucky needs a hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Stucky - Freeform, Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, oc is poc, peter gets orange juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennijie/pseuds/bennijie
Summary: And she spoke words that would melt in your hands, and she spoke words of wisdom.The avengers all coincidentally go to one bar to talk about their emotions and problems to one barmaid with too much time on her hands





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing for fun. I will be doing votes for the next character on my instagram story in a few days time if yall wanna check that out or smth  
> https://www.instagram.com/benni.jie/  
> Next is probably gonna be peter since it was Bucky v Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky needs a drink

On nights where the air was thick and hard to breathe, Bucky would eventually find himself outside in the dark under the broken, flickering streetlamps under the moonlight. Not many people would pass him, not many people would say hi or even throw a smile. They’re either too drunk to reply, too tired or just plain rude, he could never tell.

He mainly went on night walks to clear his mind and at the same time let himself get consumed as he describes ‘healthily’, only throwing on a jacket and jeans before walking out the door without anyone noticing. Steve has caught him a few times, saying that _‘you shouldn’t be alone at night’_ as much as he loved Steve, he wished he would stop, he can handle himself just fine without his ‘guardian angel’.

Bucky looks up at the moth filled streetlamp and exhales.

Might as well have a drink, even if it has no effect on him. What he would give to even get a sip of Thor’s alcohol, that’s the only thing he can practically drink now. Bucky knows that earth alcohol doesn’t affect him as much as it used to, doesn’t stop him from over-drinking the stuff.

His eyes were drawn to pub across the street, he’d never noticed it before, the pub was almost hypnotising to look at. From the outside, it looked completely constructed of brick with a few details on the door and windows with maroon painted wood. There was a sign hanging above the door saying, _‘Devil’s Liquor’_. Despite the name, Bucky felt strangely at ease.

He looks both ways before crossing the street.

As he opened the door, a little bell chimed above him, almost startling the poor man in the process. The inside looked like he stepped back in time. It wasn’t anything fancy, but I reminded him of the bars back in the 40’s. With the bar stools with a brown circular cushion and freshly polished counter top of brown wood, other than the TV facing the door that’s hanging from the ceiling and the stereo playing the late-night news, he felt immediately right at home.

“Be there in a sec!”

The sound of a woman resinates from the backroom, behind the shelves of various drinks. Without thinking much, Bucky sits on one of the bar stools, running his hands down his face tiredly and moving several strands of hair from his eyes.

“Damn, you look tired”

A young woman who appears to be in her early 20’s emerges from the kitchen, her dark brown roots that brightened into a satisfying blonde hair and was held back by a yellow scrunchie that contrasts greatly against her dark skin which looked so smooth with no bumps or scars. She wore a white blouse and black suspenders that just looked uncomfortable to deal with.

“What can I do you for?” she asks politely, “you look like you need one.”

“Surprise me”

“You look like a rum and coke man” she smirks, turning around and gets to work, picking up a rum bottle and pouring a small glass. Over her shoulder she speaks again. “What brings you down here stranger?” she asks in a fake southern accent. “It’s 2 in the morning, are you on some kind of quest to find yourself?”

Bucky shrugs, flesh fingers softly moving over the table, he liked the feel of it, polished and clean.

“Something like that” he admits

“Do tell, I hear barmaids are great therapists” she turns around and slides him the drink, for a second their hands brush together. He was right, her skin was smooth.

She folds her arms and leans on the bar. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is. Helps to talk about stuff”

Bucky shrugs again, taking a sip. “Thanks” he couldn’t tell if he was thankful for the drink or for the conversation. “But…” he trails off, before shaking his head. “Never mind, it’s stupid”

“No problems are stupid” she says smoothly, thoughtfully throwing down a coaster of a little devil relaxing in a glass of liquid from an aerial view, he had a devilish smirk on his face, like he knew all your secrets and could scream them at any point.

“Mine is” another slurp

“Alright then” she smirks. “I have a problem for you then” she then clears her throat. “When I do up my shoelaces, it takes me forever because one is tighter than the other and I go through this endless loop of untying and tying up my shoes.”

“That is a problem” Bucky replies sarcastically

“I know right!” she throws her hands in the air and over-exaggerates. Bucky chuckles.

“Hey, my mysterious stranger has a sense of humour”

“Fuck you my humour is great.”

“Doubt it”

There’s a moment of silence in the air, Bucky notices that no one has entered the bar, or anyone was in here other than the two of them. It was strangely quiet to the sound of the radio and the hum of the TV about a truck tipping over on the highway and they had to release all the pigeons in it to avoid them getting hurt.

“I keep running away from my problems” he admits “I can’t help it”

“Do you have anyone to talk to you about it?” she asks, rather easily, like she’s done this rodeo a million times already. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“If I can.”

“Of course, I’m all ears.”

“Alright” he sighs, his eyes lowering to the glass, watching the ice melt “Well… something bad happened to me a long time ago… and I became something everyone feared and even I feared.” He takes a deep breath “I wasn’t in control of my own body and I hurt a lot of people, and I don’t mean like 5 people I mean like, more than that and I just-” he brushes some hair from his face and sniffs. “I don’t know how to get over it”

She refills his glass without a thought. “I get what you mean” she says, “Do you have someone really close to you that is helping you at least a little?”

_Steve…_

“Yeah, yeah I do. He was the one who brought me back”

She smiles. “I’m guessing that person cares for you more than anything in the world then. Talk to him, send a message”

“He worries too much”

“So, do you” she fires back nonchalantly “By the looks of it”

He drinks.

“My advice? Don’t run away anymore, face your problems head on. Talk to him, about your feelings and what has happened, just get it all off your chest in the span of 5 minutes or something” her chocolate brown eyes meet his. “I used to write emails, even if I didn’t send them, I could edit how I would address the situation in whatever way I’d want to express them, and I could take as long as I wanted and create millions of paragraphs or even one sentence. Why don’t you try that?”

“Sending an email?” he asks “That’s a bit informal”

“It’s a good start,” she sighs happily. “You’re in control of this, not anyone else, you decide how you wanna talk about it and when and just, yeah, type your heart out”

Bucky smiles. “Thanks. How much is the drink?”

“On the house” she smiles. She has dimples, Bucky didn’t notice that until now. “First timers get the first round free and I think you’re cool so. On the house”

Bucky’s ears turn red. “Thanks?” he says hesitantly, sliding off the stool.

“No prob, Bob. now go write that email.”

Bucky makes his way towards the door, his hand brushing the handle.

“Thank you…” he turns around and smiles, he wished he knew her name.

“Daisy” she answers “And You’re welcome, White Wolf”

He stops. “How did- “

“Your arm is a dead giveaway,” Bucky glances to his metal hand and smiles, stifling a laugh “Anyway safe travels”


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter falls in a dumpster.

The last thing Peter Parker AKA Spiderman wanted tonight was to end up in a dumpster in the middle of somewhere in New York, on the night before his history assignment is due, it’s due tomorrow and he hates his life decisions full heartedly, to make matters worth he’s hardly done anything with it. It’s meant to be a PowerPoint on his chosen subject of the Industrial Revolution, nothing hard but he’d been putting it off for weeks and now it’s finally come back to bite him in the ass.

To make matters worse, he smashed his phone screen beyond repair and the communication system got damaged in the fall, so he can’t call anyone to at least get him.

He might just lay there for a few more minutes instead of getting up and out of the dumpster amongst his brothers and sisters, the trash bag and the smell of liquor stronger than any millennial self-deprecating joke.

Maybe he can just do it without the PowerPoint, have a few sheets on A4 paper filled with endless information. Stick a few pictures on the white board and point to them as he talks from the sheet he hasn’t memorised. He can read it the entire 15 minutes of the train ride to school, maybe he can even convince Ned to feed him the information through a wireless headset.

Suddenly the wind got knocked out of him. Whatever collided with his chest was heavy and smelled, mainly of food and wet paper towels. It also was very dark.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry!”

Peter pushed the trash bag off him and sits up, going to rip off his mask only to shove it back down over his face as the culprit, a young woman leans over the side in distress, Peter could see her legs dangling over the other side of the bin.

“Oh shit, you’re Spiderman, I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry” she says rather quickly, tucking some strand of hair behind her ear. “Need help getting out?”

“Uh yeah actually”

She had a strong grip for a girl, it sounded bad in theory, but he was kind of surprised on how she found it easy to practically drag him out of the bin to plant his two feet back on the cold ground. She was considerably taller than him, mainly because of the heels she was wearing that clicked with the ground.

“Soooo….” He drags out “Thanks” he reads her name tag “Daisy”

“Why were you in a dumpster?” she asks with a chuckle, her shoulders bopping up and down as she laughed.

“I fell” he states, embarrassed slightly with an awkward laugh.

“You _fell_?” she giggles

“Yeah” Peter laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Hey, not to sound weird or anything but, do you have a phone or something?”

“Yeah, it’s inside” She takes a few steps back, the light coming through the back door illuminating her features. “come in, I’ll give you my phone and fix you a drink”

And that’s how he ended up in a bar, drinking orange juice from a cocktail glass with an umbrella on the edge of it. After his call with a tired and frustrated Mr Stark, he handed back her phone with the little skeleton head charm. The girl unties her hair nonchalantly and wears the yellow scrunchie on her wrist, sliding her phone into her back pocket.

Peter had only known her for around 10 minutes, but she was warm, it was a nice feeling to know that a total stranger (who was considered adorable in his eyes and down right pretty, even with a small stain of red wine at the bottom of her shirt) who he had never met or seen before could be considered warm in his eyes. He honestly wanted to stay a little longer, out of the cold air and in an air-conditioned pub down near the wrong side of town.

His face turns red from under his mask.

“Someone coming to get you?” she asks “You know, since your communication thingy got wrecked and stuff”

“Uh yeah” he nervously laughs “Someone’s coming to get me”

“Alright then Spiderman” she smirks, fixing her suspenders to be more properly sitting on her shoulders. “I assume you were in that dumpster from drinking too much orange juice? You’re underage and shouldn’t be drinking” she jokes

“No, my uh-” he twists his arm to show his web shooters. “I ran out of web and fell. I must have broken something in the fall”

“Funny, I thought cardboard and broken bottles would be like landing on a bouncy castle” she replies sarcastically before making her way to the register, a satisfying ka-ching reaching his ears as she opens it like in the movies when the bad guys rob a cashier. He chuckles, lifting his mask slightly to his nose to take a sip of the orange juice, and doesn’t put it back down over his mouth.

“I really need to get home” he says

“Why? Got a girl waiting?” she side eyes him with a devilish smirk to match the whole theme of the bar.

“No!” he cries, startled. “I mean, I don’t think she likes me back anyway so- “

“Girls dig it when the guy acts first, gets the gossip train going with their friends” she interrupts, starting to organise the money and a mocking motion with her hand like she is pulling a whistle on a train. “Just try spidey” she pulls out a dollar and puts it into a different section of the register. “plus, who wouldn’t wanna date a superhero?”

Peter chuckles.

“I actually have an assignment I need to do” he admits with a groan. “It’s due tomorrow and I’ve been ignoring it”

“What’s it on?” she asks curiously, not looking up from the register.

“The Industrial Revolution”

“Oh dude, I love that time period” she shuts the register. “What do you need to know?”

“Wait seriously?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and drinking the last of his orange juice and placing it on the devil’s coaster. “I need to know everything”

“Watch the Assassin’s Creed Syndicate cutscenes, got everything you need to know in like, 5 hours. Add some smaller details about the pollution in the UK, child labour and you’ll get an easy A”

“It’s that easy?” he asks

“Yep” she pops the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “And it’ll impress your girl as well” she winks at him. “From one ex-teenager to teenager, balance Spiderman time with class time okay? Or you’ll end up at a bar serving superheroes for the rest of your life with strangers hitting on you to try and get a free drink.”

He laughs a little, that put his mind at ease even a little.

“Thanks” he says “You know, for the drink and talking”

“Anytime Spiderman” she salutes as car outside honks its horn. “That’s your queue kiddo, good luck on your assignment.”

Peter nods and does a slight wave, saying goodbye but secretly he knew that he’d see her again.

Hopefully.                                                                                                 


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to thank her.

Steve had to say thank you at least.

Whoever this mysterious girl was, she managed to get Bucky out of his shell and now sleep comfortably at the compound and feel good enough to talk to him a little more _and_ to socialise with the rest of the team. He helped make dinner the other night with Wanda, if that wasn’t a great improvement, Steve wouldn’t know what is.

Every now and then Bucky would disappear for the night (usually after dinner) to wander off somewhere, Steve didn’t know where he was going, he’d just come back with a look of having most of his problems lifted off his shoulders. When Steve asked where he was going almost every night, he replied with.

_“I go to a bar.”_

_“To drink?”_

_“No there’s a uh, there’s a girl there,” Bucky says “Her name is Daisy and she doesn’t care about anything I’ve done, she’s actually really helpful. I just go there and say whatever I want and only nods and cracks a joke.” He sighs happily “It’s a breath of fresh air”_

Steve was relieved. At least he wasn’t doing or going somewhere bad that would hurt him even more. This Daisy person was someone Bucky fondly spoke of. They even text sometimes, which is great that he made a new friend that was nice and caring and seemed to respect him in every way shape and form.

He had to thank her.

It was a necessity.

Problem was, how he would ask Bucky to meet her. He didn’t want him taking it the wrong way or invading in his own private life away from the Avengers. So, he did something an adult would do.

Follow him one night to the bar.

Devil’s Liquor.

Bucky’s descriptions fit the overall aesthetic of the bar, even standing on the other side of the street, he could feel the warm glow of the windows out front. He watched as Bucky and the girl named Daisy sat by the window and each nursed a bottle of beer each. He watched as Bucky’s face lit up at the sound of her laugh of a joke he made, he watched her gently slap his arm as she doubles over laughing and how her face softens to someone caring when he’s talking about something serious.

Steve smiles, he stayed there until they both parted ways.

He had to thank her.

So, the week after when Bucky was on a mission in Siberia with Natasha, he ventured out as the sun was setting. The pink and orange hues casting a spectacular display across the sky and against the earth. He found the bar with no one inside, except for a man who left and rather rudely brushed shoulders with him, he was tall, almost the same height as him and had a dark red mop of hair.

“Watch it asshole” the man grumbles and keeps walking. Not even looking at him once.

Steve watches the man walk away before opening the door, the bell of the door almost catching him off guard, it had a nice ring to it and was very welcoming to his ears.

Then he saw her, wiping down the table and looked like she hadn’t even noticed him walk in, too lost in her own world. Her hair was a little messy with several strands of hair sticking out of her neat pony tail, she looked stressed, but Steve really didn’t think much of it and shuts the door behind him, the bell ringing again.

“Uh” he begins to speak. “Are you Daisy?”

Her ears perk up and her head whips towards him, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh, fuck you’re Captain America” she says out loud and giggling towards the end of her sentence. “How you are you?” she made it seem like they knew each other their entire lives.

Steve chuckles, shaking his head slightly and walks gracefully towards the bar, leaning on the counter. “I’m good, thank you” he replies with a small smile, she really was as kind as Bucky said. “how about you?”

“I’m good cap” Daisy continues wiping down the table and stops with a sly smirk, stifling a laugh. “So, what’s a handsome man like you doing in a rundown bar like this?”

“I actually came to thank you” he admits

“Thank me?” she asks curiously “What for? I don’t remember saving you from the bad guys recently”

“It’s for helping my friend, Bucky”

“Oh no problem” she folds up the small wet towel and places it below the counter. “He’s my favourite customer, after all”

“I really mean it” he presses

She stops and looks at him, her eyes sparkling as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“He hasn’t been doing so great, adjusting to the avengers and,” Steve sits down hesitantly on the bar stool, lost in thought. “you helped him a lot, I’m really grateful. It’s been hard for him”

She nods slightly, eyes gazing to her hands, there was concern in her eyes, concerned but in a good way. “It’s no problem, honestly” She looks back at him “What about you? How are you really going?”

“I’m good, and I’m relieved he’s made a new friend” he says smoothly “I’ve been worried about him for a while and- “

She shushes him. “You my friend, need a drink” she smirks

“Okay” he shrugs as she moves towards the refrigerator. “I can’t get drunk though”

“Oh, I know” she says opening the fridge door, looking up and down before having to squat. “Bucky and I have gone through most of the stuff at least once, trying to get him drunk, nothing works other than the God shit he keeps going on about” She shuts the fridge effortlessly and places a coaster down with a beer. “Yuengling,” she says, referring to the brand name “this specific type is Golden Pilsner” She says as he inspects the bottle “America’s oldest beer company. Been family owned since… I think the early 1820’s”

Steve opens it with no effort and downs a little. “It’s nice” he says

“This one is a balance of hop and malt, one of my favourites”

“You know your beer”

“You’d be surprised how much free time I have on my hands” she explains

Steve laughs at that, shoulders jumping with his motion.

“So, before I rudely interrupted, what were you saying?” she asks, as his eyebrows slightly pulled together “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Bucky is a big boy” she reassures, before reaching out to clasp his hands that were around the freezing beer bottle, her hands were warm as they surrounded his own. “Plus, we’re looking after him. If you’re worried about him at all, talk to him, he’ll understand” her thumb gently rubs against his hand.

Steve’s face flushes and drinks more, hoping he could, for at once in his life, actually get drunk. He felt the heat on his cheeks rise as he looked away, awkwardly laughing to try and put to rest his poor racing heart.

“Same goes for you too _Captain America_ ” she smirks, hands on her hips sassily. “I’m a great therapist, and even better drinking buddy”

Steve chuckles at that.

Daisy was great.

“Thanks” he effortlessly and downs another gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is this mysterious man????? hmmmm


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is totally a responsible adult

Tony was stressed.

And not just the usual amount of stress where he could drown it in endless amount of coffee and alcohol or spend the day in his lab doing Pepper (God) knows what. Just him, his thoughts and the whirring of machinery as well as the victory of an upgrade.

He had to plan a wedding.

_A fucking wedding._

He wanted it to be perfect, just for her. Something that she’ll remember forever, and ever and ever and ever like it just happened. The biggest and the most beautiful ring at the most beautiful place, surrounded by friends and family with only the finest food and wine and cake.

He could hire a wedding planner, take most of the responsibilities off him and Pepper’s shoulders.

_But is he gonna?_

He created iron man, has his own company that is helping so many people, saved people falling from a plane like it was nothing. What was one wedding compared to all of that?

Probably the most challenging thing he’s ever had to face in his entire life.

He had to work out a budget, pick a wedding party, gather up a guest list, reserve dates, book and officiant, get a photographer that took the most perfect shots, hire a band that everyone would enjoy, talk to florists about the different types of flowers and order catering as well as endless rehearsals that will drive him insane.

So, instead of being a responsible adult like he’s meant to be, he goes to a bar instead.

You know, like a responsible adult.

And he drinks like a responsible adult and watches the Saturday night game like a responsible adult next to a guy who makes a break for the bathroom because the wings didn’t sit well with him and a woman who is getting _way_ to comfortable with him. He tried ignoring her, he really did, and he was going great but even a simple glance would cause her to laugh, it was honestly the most annoying thing he’s ever had to dealt with. He had used the Stark charm to try and get her away, but after a while it just got old and he gave up on trying to get rid of her.

She hits his arm in laughter. “You’re so funny!” she cackles as he adjusts his sunglasses.

Tony flashes a quick awkward smile and looks over at the TV in the corner, it was showing one of the many murders downtown, nothing out of the ordinary unfortunately, he almost tuned her out completely until she rested her hand on his thigh.

“I feel the sparks big boy” she says flirtatiously “What do you say we go back to my place and ta- “

“Come on Holly, get off him”

Tony was surprised to hear a staff member coming to his rescue. She had her hands on her hips, looking rather irritated at the young woman, her eyes might as well be angel eyes because he needed some back up on getting this girl off him.

“Shut up Daisy,” Holly hisses “Just because you can’t land a decent man, it doesn’t mean you should take it out on me”

“How did you even get in here?” asks his saviour, a little harsher now as she wipes her brow from the heat of the pub “scram before I get Pete” her voice sounded harsh and intimidating.

‘Holly’ looks at Tony with big pleading eyes, before glaring at Daisy with a scoff, grabbing her purse and walking away and out the door, the bell slams behind her.

“’m Sorry about her” Daisy says after a short amount of time over the music, grabbing Holly’s half full drink off the bar counter with a sigh. “She kind of prides herself on taking home a new guy each week”

“I can tell” says Tony with a roll of his eyes, noticing his drink is empty and mentally curses to himself. “Thanks”

Daisy glances at the drink, seeing that it is also empty. “I’ll get you one on the house, since every time Holly comes in she just gets drinks off the guys anyway. You might be holding the record for the longest time anyone has spent with her, so you deserve a reward for that” she smirks, Tony chuckles at her remark towards the girl.

“Yeah if you don’t mind.” He says, sliding the empty glass over. “Got any gin?”

“Do bears shit in the woods, Mr Stark?”

He would be startled, but the look on her face said enough already, it’s not hard to recognise him anyway, that Holly girl must have been really drunk to not even notice it. Sunglasses don’t do anyone justice to hide their identity these days.

All throughout the rest of the night, the two of them exchanged smirks and looks, almost if they were communicating through the mind. He gets lost in the sound of some of his favourite rock songs from the dusty jukebox, feeling almost right at home with the breadsticks.

Around 10 was when people started to leave, he started taking notice of this slice of paradise, how there was photos on the mirror on the bar wall, strapped down with sticky tape of random patrons and staff members.

The sound of his new friend throws him away from those thoughts. “You’re still here?” she asks “Figured this place would be too run down for a rich person like you” she teases with the signature smirk on her face.

“No” Tony replies “this place has its charms” he says and points to the photos on the mirror “Like those photos, very nostalgic”

“Cheers” She replies, wiping down a glass. “I took them, sort of a tradition I have” she smiles with a shrug. “I’ve actually gotten a couple of your friends in here as well”

Tony’s head slightly tilts to the side out of curiosity and with a chuckle, she rips a photo off the mirror and slides it to him. The picture had Steve and Bucky in their civilian outfits, smiling towards the camera, their signatures underneath their faces. They looked very sweaty and so they should be with the amount of other people in the photo. It looked like a wild night.

“That’s cute” he chuckles, sliding the photo back to her where she places it back on the mirror. “They come here often actually, well Bucky more than Steve”

“They’re my regulars” she says “And good drinking buddies” Tony chuckles at that, his smile lingering for a second longer.

“Do you guys host weddings?” he asks “I have a wedding to plan and I’m stressing out about it” he admits with a sigh of defeat.

“Sure, my cousin James, is a wedding planner, I can hook you up” she doesn’t take her eyes off the glass she’s cleaning.

“How good is he?” he asks

“Good enough”

“Good enough” Tony drinks to it, wishing out his wallet to pull out a business card marked with Stark Industries and a $20 bill, slapping it on the table. “You’re also my photographer”

She pauses, eyes furrowing together in disbelief and she quickly turns to double take “No, no Mister Stark I- “

“Too late” He says sliding off the stool and walking towards the door before she could say anymore. “We’ll be in touch, keep the change. Buy yourself a new camera or something”” he says with a wave before disappearing out the door, leaving Daisy in a hot flush.


	5. Stark Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy was forced, enough said

Daisy couldn’t say no to the man.

She couldn’t, Tony wouldn’t let her say no.

_“You’re going to be the bartender at my next party whether you like it or not”_

How does she even dress for this kind of situation? At the bar, she had a uniform to wear and a specific dress code. A Stark party was out of her league. Does she wear jeans? The fanciest dress in New York? Plaid?

This is worse than raising her siblings, and that was hard.

She spent more than enough time than she should have had standing in front of her bed staring at the various outfits before her. She could go smart casual, jeans, shirt and leather jacket… or a cocktail party dress… but then again, she’s going to be making drinks all night, she had to go with something to play the part while still looking glamourous at the same time.

Fuck it.

She went with black skinny jeans, long sleeved plain white blouse that was tucked neatly and fashionably into said jeans, black wedge heels, golden hooped earrings and that ring her younger made her in his jewellery class and slid it in a chain around her neck. She had to admit, she looked hot, with a little bit of makeup she could look better.

But she didn’t feel that way arriving at the event.

Everything was a little too fancy for her liking, she swore she saw DJ Khalid chatting to someone in the corner. She couldn’t tell what he was drinking, but whatever it was, the beer would go for a good price on eBay. There were chocolate fountains thrown around the room, she counted 3 at the very most before making her way behind the bar and getting to work.

She didn’t see Tony, or anyone else that she recognised, other than Pepper, who she met when she was checking out the bar for their wedding. She made sure she was all settled in and knew where everything was and would come check on her like a helicopter Mom every few minutes before finally drifting away after making her a Martini.

That night she met bankers and business men, models (of course), highly dignified men and women who seemed like almost regular people. They were amused by her cocktail making skills, throwing around the cocktail shaker like she was a circus juggler and creating lines of shots with the flick of her hand almost as she did it with her eyes closed. She was in her element, knowing how to get on these people’s good sides by mirroring their personality so then they’d maybe tip her, and they usually did, as long as she kept them entertained, telling the occasional joke about how one time her sister’s teacher pulled the fire alarm because a student ‘made a bomb’ in science, as long as she mixed everything perfectly and played her cards right, everything would be okay.

She was texting her younger brother about how she left spaghetti in the fridge and that she’d be home late when he came up.

“Hey lovely, can I borrow a kiss, I promise I’ll give it back”

“I ran out, I’m sorry” she jokes over her shoulder before turning around and seeing who it was.

Ah, Falcon.

“You must be Sam” she says with a sly smile.

“You must be an angel” he flirts back

“You can do better than that, sweetie” she teases, leaning on the bar with her arms spread out wide.

“Come on Sam, leave ‘er be.”

“Ah, Steve Rogers” Daisy claps with a smirk “My American knight in shining armour” she says smugly, and she fetches the cocktail shaker.

Steve speaks at the same time Daisy does, stealing her catchphrase _“You two need a drink”_

“Now, that’s creepy” says Sam “but yeah, I wouldn’t mind a drink”

“We actually have cocktails inspired by you lot now” Daisy informs. “Wanna try your own special drink?” she asks

“Uh, yes please”

Steve shrugs. “Might as well.”

Daisy happily smiles, a little too excited to get started. “I’ll do the ‘Patriot’ first”

“Ooo, hear that Steve? This drink is definitely named after you” Sam lightly and playfully pushes him as Steve rolls his eyes. “Come on doll, show us what you got”

The Patriot was some standard stuff. It contained a sweetened cranberry juice cocktail, blue, Curacao liqueur, Raspberry vodka, some Sprite, Coconut cocktail mixer, Simple syrup. The bottom being red, middle being blue and the top being a white. It looked like more of a fancy iced drink than anything. Smugly, Daisy threw an American flag in it, winking at Steve as she pushes it to him. Sam chuckles at how it looks.

“I was right” Sam states “Alright my turn”

“Yours is called Falcon” she says plainly as Steve begins to drink his, shrugging at the taste and continuing.

Sam’s drink is mainly the cocktail called, Falcon. Fresh lime juice (that Sam got to squish to his amusement), ginger beer, vodka, agave syrup and pomegranate liquor. On two sides of the glass is a lime slid in each, to look like wings almost. It’s really the only difference, but Daisy won’t tell him that.

She knows how to make a grown man cry, she just doesn’t want to do it today.

“This is good” Sam hums “When Steve said that you mix good drinks, I didn’t think it’d be this good” he says

“Well” Daisy carries out the word, putting the juice squeezer away “I do try”

“So” Steve starts “Are you staying afterwards?” he asks with a small tilt of his head.

“Probably not” Daisy says, grabbing a dry towel and beginning to wipe down the far end of the table. “I have to make sure my brothers are in bed and not watching re-runs of South Park that play late at night”

“Just for five minutes at least” Sam says, drinking more. “Everyone has to at least have their own drink”

Daisy chuckles, leaning on the bar with her arms out in front of her. “I’ll think about it”

 


	6. so i watched endgame and here's the thing /// spoilers

HEY THIS HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A WHILE BUT HERE'S TEH MOTHERFUCKIN TEA SIS CAUSE I AM MOTIVATED AS FUCK

 

endgame is powerful af in causing emotional distress and this is set after infinity war/endgame sooooo i gotta set the parameters for the universe n shit and what i wanna change in the canon so u can educated for this bs.

OKAY SO

\- clearly tony isn't dead he's okay af and living his best life. He's still living it up with the fam and marriage is afterward bc tony was afraid that something bad would happen and stuff so afterward. He's instead now dedicating himself to help the people and protect them with his smarts and technology just as he was before. Being sure to take often breaks and long vacations to spend with his family. (pepper has a strong rule of no working in the lakehouse)

\- clearly cap didn't go through time to hang with peggy for the rest of eternity (fitting end for him tho even though he left bucky behind). So, he returns all the stuff and leaves a heart warming note for Peggy to read saying that he loves her and he wishes that he could spend the rest of his life with him but the future needs a captain america. Not only is he cap but he also aids nick in rebuilding a new form of SHIELD.

\- sam,,, isnt cap,,, im sorry falcon lovers (i love that sam is cap now yay)

\- Nat isn't dead. pls dont kill my girl i love her so much. (they instead find a way to avoid death all together idk how just go with me).

\- Clint is fly in fly out when it comes to being an avenger, if he's needed for anything he comes but he's mostly just with his family doing what Dads do.

\- Thor goes with the guardians but pops in with them every now and then to say hi or attend the occasional party

\- hulk/bruce keep their intertwined form and works alongside tony.

\- they rebuild the avengers base thing i have no wifi when im writing this and i forgot what it's called.

\- vision is back! with the help of wakandan technology (mainly shuri) and Dr Banner as well as Tony (of course), they rebuild the dude before sending the mind stone away for good. He doesn't need the stone to function and is his own working dude and loves wanda with all her heart. (keeps memories of everyone)

\- daisy wasnt dusted, links into her story

\- SOUL STONE REALM IS REAL DONT @ ME SEE MY FIC 'SOUL STONE' IF YOU WANT TO KNOW A BIT MORE ON MY SOUL STONE REALM THEORY THING THAT'S CANON IN MY HEAD AND YOU CANT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE.

\- captain marvel exists.... self explanatory really bc she's got her own movie and in endgame. 

\- everything else is pretty self explanatory.

 

if i need to add anything else it'll be here :)))))))))))) thanks for reading so far im working on the next chapter and a secret about daisy will be revealed soon ;)


	7. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha may be a spy and have her secrets, but daisy is very good at letting them out.

Daisy swore this was the 4th time ‘Mr Brightside’ played on the speakers in the past hour.

She knew the song was repetitive in its verses so either the song has been playing for the last hour or it’s just a one-hour song and she didn’t know. Like, the Mandela affect where something isn’t what it is or something along those lines.

Point was, Spotify wasn’t being very kind to her. She loved the song as anyone else did, so she didn’t complain as she served drinks. Her boss had a wide variety of music tastes and they even had a song recommendation box to be added to the playlist for the regulars, it was genius that way.

“Hey doll”

In the midst of using the beer tap for some _Bud Light_. She heard a reassuring voice from in front of her.

“Hey yourself” she says turning off the tap and walking past him to serve the man who wanted the drink.

Bucky had become a regular customer at the bar as well as a friendly face that always put her at ease when she was working. He can’t get drunk, but he comes here to drink and watch the TV and Daisy theorises that he’s trying to get out of his comfort zone to make some possible friends. Steve or Sam would sometimes accompany him when coming here it’s was a 75% chance he’d come alone though.

Tonight, he didn’t come alone. A woman she recognised was with him to his side, Natasha Romanoff. They hadn’t really met before other than sliding comments and being in a conversation in the same room like at Stark’s Party, but she had heard stories from her colleagues and things on the internet.

She was to be feared.

But she wasn’t afraid.

“Hey there” Daisy smiles and turns to Bucky “The usual?”

“Yeah actually” he says leaning against the bar and folding his arms. “But we’re here on business”

“Business?” asks Daisy perking up a little as she pours Bucky’s drink “What kind?”

“The dangerous kind” Natasha says making a motion with her hands to decline a drink that was like Bucky’s.

Daisy raises her eyebrows. “Alright then” she slides the glass to Bucky. “Stay safe then you two”

She watched them for the rest of the night. They didn’t stand together; Bucky drank on his own at the corner of the bar table and Natasha was chatting up some men and bouncing between groups. Daisy saw how easily she could slide herself into a conversation and introduce herself, it was like an art.

Around 11:30pm was when something happened. Daisy was refilling Bucky’s glass when a burly man to rival Captain America himself approached him, a hand on his shoulder that looked a little tight put Daisy on edge slightly.

“Hello Jessie” he presented his hand to shake

He took his hand and firmly shook it “Buckman” the man greets back to him and they sat down.

Daisy almost laughed, but she was going to shit herself if she did and the vibe from the mysterious man was big and threatening. She didn’t like it one bit.

“Get us a beer would you sweetheart?” he asked

Ugh.

She nodded and got them a beer each, Bucky gave her a look afterwards which was a small mental link as if to say, _‘you might wanna stay out of this as much as possible’_.

Lucky for her, Natasha wanted a drink. She didn’t clarify what she wanted so Daisy figured she’d make her signature drink the men at the bar call ‘The Hot Russian’.

“How’s your tolerance to alcohol?”

“I’m on a job so nothing too hard”

Easy. 3 parts coke, 1 shot of rum and grenadine in a tall glass.

Daisy was glad she liked it. It wasn’t too strong, and the coke balanced out the alcohol.

Daisy leans towards Natasha and gives a side eye to the men “Can I ask what’s going on?”

“You’re being suspicious, don’t look at them”

Daisy stood up straight immediately and began to awkwardly wipe down the table. 

“Act natural” she says

“I am” Daisy replies through her smile.

Natasha takes a sip. “He’s our only lead into a group of mercenaries we’ve been keeping tabs on for a year now” she says, “He was injured and was forced to retire 2 years ago, but he still keeps in contact with his boss. This place is also apparently a hotspot for their group to drink”

Daisy swallows the lump in her throat and keeps her eyes on Natasha like a hawk.

“Mercenary?” Daisy asks “Sounds serious”

“It is serious, if you hear anything, tell me”

Daisy glances over to see that the mercenary was waving his hand for service. “You got it, sister.”

She honestly felt like an undercover spy fetching the two men a beer each and taking their empty ones to throwing them away. They seemed to be getting along fine and she even heard a few laughs along the way and into the night, she wasn’t the only one on duty, but she tried to be more active and keep an ear out as much as possible. She didn’t hear anything, which she thought was good.

She’d hate to think that she was serving someone bad.

Towards the end of the night little by little, people began to leave, including the mercenary. Bucky and Natasha got together a few moments afterwards and got a booth together to talk about what had happened and pretty soon, it was 4 people.

Daisy, Bucky, Nat and a passed out drunk man at the counter.

The chef that cooks the fries and greasy food left a good hour ago as well as the dish kid and Daisy stayed behind as usual to lock up and make sure the drunk man at the counter sobered up a little before going home. The usual routine.

Natasha had invited her over to the table to chat with them and discreetly explain what’s happening without giving too much detail out to protect her. But it wasn’t something she already hadn’t been told by Nat anyway.

“You did good, Daisy” Nat says sipping her specially made and free beer. Bucky was in the bathroom cleaning himself up a little and calling Steve to tell him the good news “It’s hard to keep secrets like this but you’re our connection to these guys and we trust you enough for it”

She nods. “Kind of hard to believe though”

“Yeah” she replies “Sometimes the closest to you can stab you in the back as hard as anyone else can”

Daisy nods “I get it… is something on your mind?”

“Not really” says Natasha “It’s just back to work really” she pauses for a moment “How old are you?” she blurts out

“Um…”

“You don’t have to answer”

“I’m 24” she says without fault.

“So, you were 18 when the incident happened?” she asks, another drink.

“The incident?” it clicked “Oh yeah”

Natasha adjusts herself to be more comfortable in her seat “Was it hard?” she asks

Daisy ponders these questions for a second and leans back, her hands folded neatly in her lap. “Why are you asking?”

“Forget I said anything” Nat shuts herself up with another drink.

Daisy tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear. “It’s okay to still be sad about what happened. I mean, we all lost a lot"

Natasha watches her intently.

“I mean," Daisy sits up straight "It’s okay to still think about what happened 5 years ago, what you might have had to do to get people back. It’s okay to think about it and be sad about it because it happened”

“I know” Nat says with a sniff “it’s just…” her voice fades and she lets out a light hearted chuckle “So it is true what they say about you”

Daisy smirks. “What do they say exactly?”

“That you’re easy to talk to”

“I get that a lot” she chuckles “Not to brag, but I make a great therapist for your rag tag group of friends”

“I know that”

“Can I be yours then?”

Natasha pauses and nods softly “Sure”

“You know where to find me then”


End file.
